guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive2
Yay! I archived successfully. King Neoterikos 08:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) First topic 14:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) First topic started by a registered user who is logged in at this moment in time, it is also an attempt to brake the record of the longest title of a topic on a talk page and thus spam up rc for ever! And that's the truth RandomTime 14:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately for you, I edit by using the edit button, not section headers. Also, header contains typos. (T/ ) 14:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Why can't the English teach their children how to speak? 14:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::It ain't half easy bro, life got a lot of shit to it, sometimes you have to learn that instead man. No distinguishing features 14:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I can speak, it doesn't mean I can spell notsoanonanon RandomTime 15:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::First topic... Never saw THAT coming. King Neoterikos 21:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) About my reversion note I wanted to ask you about your comments http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:72.35.36.148 Here. I saw you wrote that I should lighten up. I honestly did not intend to be rude with my comments there. I wanted to take the time and explain why I reverted so that person wouldn't think I was just reverting for nothing. If my comments were rude I did not intend them to be that way at all. I think that some people that come here do their first edit and bam it is reverted. Then they no longer feel like they should edit here. So my thinking was that if I take the time and explain it maybe they will understand. I also encouraged them to discuss things on the talk page. It may not seem like it but I was attempting to encourage them to continue editing. I hope this doesn't sound rude, that is not my intention. I just wanted to know how you think I could have done it better. Did I sound confrontational or something. It is hard for me to tell how my posts end up coming out, I have been told some sound rude when that was never my intention. Anyway let me know when you get a chance. Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 05:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Nonononono... I meant lighten up because you just seemed so upset that people were shooting you down for voicing your opinion. King Neoterikos 09:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Granted, that was posted after I had read your speech on how you had decided it would be better if you didn't voice your opinion at all (which I disagree with, talk pages are for opinions), so if anything, it was I who sounded rude. King Neoterikos 09:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate you responding. You can remove all this off your talk page I was just curious because like I said some of my posts come off as rude when I don't mean them to be. I still give my opinions on users pages, but skill opinions I don't want to mess with. It isn't so much because of Auron, as it is my general lack of knowledge. I probably don't know enough to talk about skills, especially now with school and everything. I much prefer doing graphics and things for people and the wiki. Let me know if you ever need anything, and thanks again Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 10:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: No problem. King Neoterikos 10:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, wow I just saw that I wrote on your user page and not your talk page. WTH, I am sorry about that. Been having some problems with my browser as you can see here. My appologies Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 10:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) And... done. My sig should work. King Neoterikos19pxTalk 10:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Son of a... I suck at this. Third time's the charm. King Neoterikos Talk 10:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Much better. KingEnchantments.jpg|19px]Neoterikos 10:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::... King Neoterikos 10:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey bro. I don't think you can use that signature image man. It like has to redirect to your user space man. I think you can do that if like, you reupload it as another image bro. I think that will probably work man. Do you know how to do that bro? Do you need me to try and explain what I mean better man? No distinguishing features 10:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I can use the signature. There is nothing wrong with it. How about you actually look at the signature before you say something even more ridiculous than what you have already posted. King Neoterikos 10:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I did bro, I'm talking about the signature image bro, it doesn't redirect to your user space bro. Read the policy bro. No distinguishing features 10:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps you should take a closer look at the policy. There is nothing wrong with my signature. King Neoterikos 10:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Perhaps you should take a closer look at the policy bro. There is something wrong with your signature man. I've told you what it is like three times now bro. No distinguishing features 10:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) There is i'm afraid, you need to reupload Image:Assult Enchantments.jpg as a different name, have that link to your userpage, and use that in your sig RandomTime 10:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I know that. I thought I did that but EC and IE keeps fucking me over. I'll fix it now if people can stop posting shit on my talk for one moment. King Neoterikos 11:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't sound like you knew it bro, you said there was nothing wrong with it man, I was just trying to help you out man. No need to be hating. No distinguishing features 11:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Should be fixed now, hope you enjoy your new sig! RandomTime 11:04, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: This should be fine, I just did it just then. King NeoterikosImage:KNsignature.jpg 11:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::There has to be a redirect on the image (You can have it redirect to your page, or your talk) RandomTime 11:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::K done (I hope). King Neoterikos 11:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Cool bro. Good job, glad I could help you out man. No distinguishing features 11:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::But... you didn't. Oh well. King Neoterikos 11:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hey bro. I don't think you can use that signature image man. It like has to redirect to your user space man. I think you can do that if like, you reupload it as another image bro. I think that will probably work man. Do you know how to do that bro? No distinguishing features 11:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I lol'd. Really, I did. If you had read what I had typed, you would know why that is irrelevant. Of course, you think it is necessary to show me your copy&paste skills, but please, don't bother. Look up to my response to RT. King Neoterikos 11:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) A new decree... The words "bro" and "man" are from this moment forward no longer allowed to be used on my userpage. I have my reasons. King Neoterikos 11:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Heh - I think I can guess. Compare: Hey bro. I don't think you can use that signature image man. It like has to redirect to your user space man. I think you can do that if like, you reupload it as another image bro. I think that will probably work man. Do you know how to do that bro? Do you need me to try and explain what I mean better man? No distinguishing features 10:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think you can use that signature image. It has to redirect to your user space. I think you can do that if you reupload it as another image. :The blue version is what I get when I mentally subtract the "chaff". --◄mendel► 11:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, something I want to read. King Neoterikos 11:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::mendel's a bro good guy, man -Auron 11:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Here, let me fix that in accordance with the new law. King Neoterikos 11:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I just threw a snowball at my brother RandomTime 11:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Archiving For future reference... How do I move this page to the archive (not now) without moving archive1 into archive2? King Neoterikos 11:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Copy-pasting, bro. Or you can just move everything here to archive2, man. -Auron 11:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I move the page with - to the latest archive - and then replace the redirect that the move creates, You can also just copy and paste the content (as long as you put in the edit summary of the archive where it came from) RandomTime 11:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. King Neoterikos 11:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Generally dude, the numbering system would work so that Archive 1 is your first archive and Archive 2 is your second archive because that's the way archives work dude. No distinguishing features 11:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Have you read Project:Archiving help? Does that article need to get better? --◄mendel► 12:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Quit fucking around on my usertalk Auron. Bad troll= easily recognisable sockpuppets. The article is fine, I was just worried that if I went to move the talk to the next archive, I would end up moving the link to the first archive as well. King Neoterikos 21:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Auron is a hypocrite. He thinks it is wonderful to tell people to not post http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Hello on his talk page. Just between us, I think he is still a bit mad that I pointed out he couldn't tell the difference between a fact and an opinion. . Sorry the trolls are giving you such a hard time. Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 22:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, thanks. King Neoterikos 22:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::There are no socks here, just for your reference. (T/ ) 02:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm barefoot. It's 30+ C at my place. King Neoterikos 03:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, very good. :p I will amend my statement to "There are no sockpuppets here; I state this with certainty because I personally know both users". (T/ ) 03:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pffft now you just went out and said it, ruining my fun. King Neoterikos 03:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Uh, that wasn't my sock. Thanks for being ignorant and accusing me of sockpuppetry anyway, even though you don't know the first thing about me. You were hypersensitive and very very very easy to troll - I saw someone else doing it so I joined in. It got boring quickly, as getting such good results without effort usually does, so I stopped posting. Please do some research before making ridiculous claims, thanks :) -Auron 15:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would take that "accusation" seriously, that's why I didn't say anything. --◄mendel► 22:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I have to agree with Mendel. Sorry if my trolling hurt you, Auron :P Better luck next time. King Neoterikos 23:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::It was me that deleted it, because I was both signed in and signed out at the same time I forgot which one was which and edited on the wrong one. Sorry about that. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 23:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol... and I had a witty comment lined up and everything. Oh well, in a nutshell, this is the internet, so: sticks and stones. King Neoterikos 23:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC)